100 Themes of Hanegasaki High
by WipingAllOut
Summary: This is Maristela Freesia's 100 Theme Challenge, starting from the theme of Love, and ending with the theme Forever. These themes all take place in the game TMGS2. They're mostly centered around the heroine, but there are so many themes that each character is sure to get their chance in the spotlight.
1. Unluck of Love

#1 - Love

* * *

"Th-This is terrible!"

The high schooler sputtered as she glanced between the screens of her cell phone and computer that were lighting her bedroom. On the computer monitor, she was greeted with a big X( face. That emoticon may be meaningless without context, but was as good as deadly for the girl in question. That unhappy smiley had indicated that her love horoscope for the week was a guaranteed failure. She alternated between growling, groaning, and pouting. She had just bought a few wonderful sets of clothes from a recent flea market, and she wanted to invite a friend of hers on a date to show them off.

Unfortunately, whether her love horoscope was good or not, a greater force seemed to be working against her this year. All of her male acquaintances were curt, or downright rude to her. When she moved to Habataki City, she was sure she heard plenty of rumors about how Hanegasaki High had loads of hot guys. That's what made the sudden move more exciting rather than frightening for her. These first few months were proving to be a challenge, however. It seemed like whenever she took initiative in pursuing them, something went wrong. Even when things went right, things seemed to be less than ideal.

The person who came to the front of her mind out of her small amount of acquaintances was Saeki, who seemed to have some huge beef with her. It was hurtful that he treated her so coldly compared to other people. It wasn't like she wanted him to treat her with the overly polite gestures that he pampered other girls with, but common courtesy would be nice. You know, instead of having to watch his heart sink when he realized it was her rather than any other girl.

She abruptly shook herself from those thoughts. Her love horoscope really must have been awful if she was letting some guy get her down. Not wanting to succumb to any more self pity, she opened up her blinds, which lead to a full view of her younger neighbor's room. The elementary school student seemed to be in, and didn't look busy. To get his attention, she opened up her window and began to knock on his.

"Hey, Yuu-kun!"

Immediately he noticed her presence. He opened his window and spoke in an eager voice. "Hey, onee-chan. Whatcha need?"

"I don't have anything planned today, so do you feel like hanging out?"

"Of course! I'll be right there, just give me a minute."

She smiled to herself as she watched the younger boy scurry about. She was thankful that no matter what her horoscopes said, that she could always depend on Yuu to keep her company.

"So, who rejected you this time, sis?"

...Even if he was like an annoying younger brother most of the time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, this is the start of a long, 100 theme challenge. Tokimeki Memorial is definitely a series that needs more love, so I figured that doing this challenge for TMGS2 would be perfect. A big focus of mine for this is not to worry if the stories are perfect or not. Sometimes it's better to go with what you have instead of stressing over every detail. Of course, when I want everything to be stunning, it's a hard habit to break. But since there's so many themes to do, I can't stop and worry!

If you have any comments or critiques, I would be grateful to hear from you. Thanks for reading!


	2. Sparking Friendships

#2 - Light

* * *

Christopher Weatherfield. She had met him once before, casually staring out a window. Well, sort of. From her angle it looked more like he was lovingly staring at the curtains around the window, which made for an awkward introduction.

But she didn't expect to see him in a similar position again, especially not so late in the day. Halfway home, she realized that she left a notebook of hers back at school, so she was forced to trek herself back to the art room to get it. When she entered the door frame of the quiet room, her attention was drawn to the student.

Orange hues were fluttering throughout his golden tresses. The setting sun reflected in his blue eyes as well, overwhelming the shades of aqua with amber. The periwinkle jacket of the boy's uniform tinted to a dusty cinderwood instead. The light was at just the right angle to cause a long shadow from him to stretch across the room as well. Since he was the only one there, it felt like the shadow was casting ownership over the whole area. It was almost intimidating, even though Chris was anything but. Nervously, she stood there, simply observing the scene laid before her. She could see that her notebook was sitting by the windowsill he was leaning against, but she felt like interrupting him would be inappropriate.

There were no sounds within the building at all. All she heard while watching him were the muffled cries of seagulls. It felt strangely fitting, and soothing. It relaxed her, and made her aware of how tired she felt. She had a busy day, and had been walking for a while too. Mimicking him, she similarly leaned against an object, that being the door frame she had been standing under. Leaning her head against wood wasn't the most comfortable position to be in, but it provided more comfort than standing straight.

As he stood still, she felt like she was staring at a piece of art that belonged in a museum. Christopher seemed so regal standing there, like some sort of statue crafted of a king. As goofy as he was, in this moment he seemed untouchable to someone as plain as her. It was as if he was searching for something in the sunset that she could never hope to find. As she continued to think, she grew more and more drowsy. Before she realized it, not only was her head leaning against the frame, but the whole side of her body was as well. Not long after, she had to wrap her arms around the edge to prevent herself from falling over. If she wasn't overwhelmed with tiredness, she would have realized that falling asleep here would be unwise, and that she should just grab her book and go home. But the gulls sounded like they were singing her a lullaby, and it felt like the perfect spot to doze off, even if she had to stand. With zero resistance, she shut her eyes, and let herself rest.

Unnoticed by her, Chris had fully turned his head to look at her, now that she was no longer paying attention to him. The innocent girl seemed to miss that he had been looking at her from the corner of his eye as she was drifting to sleep.

"Cute..."

He whispered to himself, not wanting to draw her attention yet. Like she had examined him, he returned the favor by doing the same. Unlike himself, who spent a lot of time on maintaining his appearance, it was obvious that she was more rough around the edges. The light reflected off of the frizz of hair sticking from the top of her head, giving the normal auburn strands a blonde coloring. Even though the sun shone right on her face, her lips did not benefit from shining with a glossy finish. Instead, a few cracks were apparent, signifying that they were chapped. The sun even highlighted the discord of her clothes, starting with the wrinkles and ruffles of her uniform and ending with the grass stains on her socks. But despite all of this, Chris smiled as if he was looking at a woman's form in perfection. He was artistically inclined, and that allowed him to see the potential she had to look good, even if she wasn't putting any effort into it now.

"Wah, cute, cute! If you spend more time in the mirror, I'm sure any guy would be willing to give you a perfect score~"

His outburst startled her out of her half-sleeping state, and she quickly stood back up. She seemed alert, but as soon as she noticed that it was only Chris grinning at her, she fell back into a half-lidded daze.

"Um, thanks. I just came here to get my notebook I left earlier."

"You mean you didn't come here to take up my modeling offer?" While he pouted, she tensed up at the memory. What kind of guy asks on their first meeting if you'd like to pose nude for them? As he sensed her discomfort, he moved the conversation forward. "I thought you'd be back for it. Here."

He got up and handed her a pink, spiral notebook. It was certainly hers. Before she could thank him, he continued talking. "You have nice handwriting, but I noticed that your notes are a little plain. So, I touched them up for you while I was waiting for you to come back."

She was instantly worried. She imagined her notes were going to be unreadable, covered with scribbles of all sorts. Her notes didn't reflect the horrors she was imagining. Instead, there were tasteful sketches that didn't interfere with her writing. Cute designs and objects of all types bordered each page of her notes. The cute things in question ranged from bunnies, hearts, swirly patterns, stars, party hats... The more she looked, the happier the expression on her face became. When she finished browsing through them, she greeted the artist with a grin.

"Wow, these are really good. Thanks for finding my notebook, and thanks for drawing cute things in it too."

"When you look at me with such a cute smile, it makes me hope you leave your notebook here again so I can draw in it more."

The line was dorky, but she felt herself giggling anyway. "Okay. If I forget my notebook again, you have permission to draw in it." Noticing how far the sun had already set, her smile quickly faded. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to go home now. If I take any longer I might not make it back before dark."

"Let me walk you home then. I was planning on going home too, and it'd be mean to let you walk in the dark."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Let's go!"

With her possessions securely in hand, she walked out of the school with Chris. Even if he was a little peculiar, he possessed a friendly aura, and that's what mattered to her. Maybe her luck with guys wouldn't be completely hopeless after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, we have our first appearance from good ol' Chris-kun. He's a bit socially weird at the start, but he's one of the friendliest with the heroine off the bat. Despite his flirty behavior, he never seems to build much of a fan club, both in-game and from discussions I've seen. I'm a little surprised. He was the first character I got an ending for, and I never found his mannerisms annoying.

I feel that his character fit well for the topic of Light. Light is an important aspect of art, after all, and his personality is friendly, warm, things usually associated with light. Not to mention how light that blonde hair of his is.

To respond to a review I've gotten (thank you!) I do plan on writing about all the guys. I'm a bit unfamiliar with the secret ones, but I'm sure I'll figure something out.


	3. Remaining hidden

#3 - Dark

* * *

At first, he didn't like the dark.

Darkness signified the end of the day. When night came, it was time for him to sleep, and sleep was the farthest thing away from his mind. The amount of energy he had was boundless, so to watch the day end was frustrating. He'd much rather play with his friends. Even if his parents didn't make him go to bed, it wasn't like he could keep playing. Nothing in his power could coax the sun to stay longer.

At least day to night happened gradually. In comparison, he lost everything the sun had gifted him with the speed of a lightning strike. His energy, his friends, and his ability to play. The worst part of it was that it was all his fault. There was no denying it, no twisting or shifting the blame onto something else. It was solely him. Now, even looking at the sun burned. It reminded him of times long ago, times he would never have again.

That's why the darkness was his friend. If he stayed in the shade, he wouldn't get burnt. Quietness, relaxation, calm; there would be no risks. It might be cold and lonely in a void of darkness, but it was better than melting beneath the harsh rays. When he was in the dark, no one had to know who he used to be. No one had to know of the boy that destroyed his dreams. For those not used to the dark, they were as good as blind, and that's how he liked it.

"Shiba-kun."

He heard the voice, but chose to ignore it. He wasn't ready to greet the world again.

But the voice was persistent.

"Shiba-kun, come on, you have to wake up. The bell rang."

Shiba was coherent enough to know who it was. He opened his eyes, but flinched as a blinding whiteness burned them. Struggling, he opened them again, and met the same pain. This time when he flinched, the pain faded. Through the spots that clouded his vision, he could see her figure over him. The brush of trees was behind her, rustling in a wind that had picked up. Noticing that, he finally made sense of his blinded vision. A few sunbeams were able to sneak between the spaces the breeze created, and hit him directly. He stood up, tall enough to have got away from the sun aiming at him. As he walked away from the scene he paused, remembering the girl who woke him.

"Thanks."

That was the only word he spoke as he left her and the sunbeams behind.


	4. Harmful Facades

#4 - Seeking Solace

* * *

Run! He had to run!

That was Saeki's only chance to get away from his fanclub. It might have seen humorous if it were in a manga or something, but this was real-life, and downright infuriating. What was funny about losing the one moment he had to himself? Between school, work, and keeping his parents happy, he didn't even have the luxury of thinking. His lunch-break was his only opportunity to get a minute of peace, and it was really grating to have to spend it with people he didn't care about. If he had to run across the school like a lunatic to get a chance at freedom, he had no qualms with doing so.

"HALT!"

Unfortunately, other people did. Standing before him was a serious looking freshman. Before Saeki could ask him to get out of his way, he continued speaking.

"Running in the corridors is forbidden by the school rules! Please hand me your Student ID."

Perfect, a prefect. Figuring arguing would waste time, he handed over his ID with no resistance. The student's eyebrows twitched in surprise at the ID.

"Saeki Teru. I've heard a fair amount about you, and am aware that you're an honor student. I'm surprised to see someone who applies themselves fail to follow such a well known rule."

"Ahaha... Well, you know. I was in a hurry, and I wasn't thinking properly..." Saeki remained civil with the green-haired rule enforcer, but was growing impatient at the circumstances.

"You should know better than anyone that this behavior is unacceptable. I'll have to ask you to visit the main office after classes end."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry for the trouble."

Saeki was handed his ID back. Before the prefect had a chance to small talk him, a group of rowdy students caught his attention. They were out of Saeki's sight, but the roars of laugher were clearly heard. With a huff, the student who had reprimanded him pushed up his glasses and strode away.

"More rule breakers... Cease what you're doing this instant! This is a clear violation of school rules!"

Saeki couldn't help but roll his eyes at what happened. Whoever that student was, he was clearly a stick in the mud. He had also cost him valuable time. Not just interfering with his chance to catch a peaceful lunch break, but also cutting into what he needed to do after school. Despite that setback, it seemed that none of his fans had seen him. Before anything else could delay him, he continued on his way.

His hidden spot took a fair amount of time to get to, which was unfortunate. It was on the roof, which not only meant he had to climb multiple flights of stairs, but also that there was only one stairwell that lead there. That stairwell was clearly the most dangerous spot. Unlike being in a roomy hallway, a small place like that prevents him from being able to dash away from people. Saeki gulped at the thought, but there was no other choice. The narrow stairway in front of him was his only option. He tried to act casual with each step, but his stiff body language eluded to his tension. To him, this was a true battle of predator versus prey, and he was the one being hunted. This wasn't a battle of wits, but a test of luck. His sub-par luck was nothing less than frustrating. In the past, he's tried approaching staircase from different directions, at different times, from different positions; yet over half the time someone has managed to catch him. There's no satisfaction to be gained when you fail from something out of your control. Luck... when would the cruelness of luck be satisfied with him?

"Saeki-kun!"

It wouldn't be satisfied yet, he supposed. That shrill voice signaled that the jig was up. Today was another lost on his record. He waved half-heartedly to his fan, and she responded with a large grin.

"It's so lucky that I ran into you today! You see, I had to give my friend some notes since she was sick yesterday, and she always ends up eating on the roof at lunch, so this was the best time to find her. I never like eating on the roof because it gets so windy, you know? So, I almost never go this way. I'm so happy that I found you! Let's go eat lunch back in my class, okay? The girls there haven't seen you in a while. You keep running off! I know you're popular, but we need a fair share of having lunch with you too."

"Really? I didn't know I was missed so much..."

He was in polite-mode, but a bitterness still slipped through his tone of voice. Mayumi seemed oblivious to it, and continued talking.

"Uh-huh! You're always missed. The girls can never keep quiet about you. You know, the other day Hana-san even mentioned that it's been a while since we've shared lunch together. We're always willing to share our lunches with you, Saeki-kun. Is that why you haven't been around? If you're sick of what we're packing, we can always change it up for you. I know that I've been bringing in a lot of..."

Saeki already felt a headache start to form. The one-sided conversation continued until they reached the classroom. Once there, girls began to crowd him.

"Ahh, Saeki! You should have told me you were coming. I would have packed something delicious for us to share~"

"Like what? Deli meat? I know you can't cook. Don't worry, Saeki, I've already packed wonderful food."

"He's not interested in food! Geez, if he was interested in that he would always be here. You can't entice someone like him. He's on a whole different level from us."

"Don't say that! The way to a man's heart is always through his stomach. It's full proof. And what's with this different level stuff? He may be popular, but we are too. We should be getting along perfectly, right Saeki-kun?"

Yep, the start of his headache was now undeniable. He would definitely need to pop an aspirin when he got home. But for now, he would have to keep these girls happy with his facade of kindness.

"Of course we get along. Sorry if I hurt your feelings by not being around. It's hard to spend time with everyone equally when a lot of people want lunch with me. If it's okay, may I have lunch with you today?"

Those words charmed the ladies instantly. They happily accepted him into their lunch group and talked to him as much as possible. Having his thoughts being consumed with keeping up good appearances, the details of the situation slipped by him. He didn't notice the harsh glares he got from the male students of the classroom. Those glares were spurred by various negative feelings, but most prominent was jealousy. On the surface, it looked like a situation that many would be envious of. To have others pampering you and wanting your time... Who doesn't want popularity?

Saeki doesn't.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, no heroine this time. This was a challenging write-up. The ending may seem abrupt, but I think it got the point across. The next theme is Break Away. I feel like that'll be another chapter I'm finicky over.


	5. Dear Sensei

#5 - Innocence

* * *

"Ahh, it's cold today. Maybe I should have worn my warmer uniform."

_She_ shivered slightly, and began to rub her arms in an attempt to warm them up. It was the first she complained to her teacher that day. Wakaouji was a very popular teacher, so she felt like she'd be wasting his time by discussing ordinary things such as feelings. But then again, spending this rare time trying to determine if the rumors of his vast intelligence were true was probably just as wasteful.

"It has been rather cool for Summer. How have you been handling it?"

The warmth of his smile gave her goose bumps. It was a shock to know a teacher that was so personable. It was no wonder that his students loved him, no matter their personality. To be willing to wander around the campus with her for some casual chat was amazing. His charm kept driving the questions she had regarding the rumors out of her mind.

"Not well. I've been feeling under the weather for the past few days. I can't tell if it's allergies or if the weird weather weakened me."

Frustrated with the obvious goose bumps on her arms, she rubbed them more. A huff of an annoyance left her, her tactic not working fast enough for her tastes.

"Would you like to go back inside? It-"

She cut him off. "No. I don't want to go inside when it's nice out."

"Hmm, I see." The gentle looking teacher held his chin and looked up, appearing to ponder a thought. "Here." He shed his lab coat and wrapped it over her in a fluid motion.

It happened so suddenly that it took the student a few moments to realize what the warmth around her was. Seeing her smiling teacher minus the familiar whiteness confirmed that her thoughts were correct. The disconnect was still enough to hinder her speaking capabilities, "What...?"

"You don't want to go inside, so this is what I thought of to keep you warm. You can give it back to me when it's time for us to part."

Still feeling flustered by the action, she didn't trust her voice enough to respond. Her arms slipped through the thick, yet comfortable sleeves. She couldn't help but belittle her nervousness. Trying to control her urge to fidget, she grabbed onto the excess cloth at the end of the sleeves, wrapping her hands in them. "Thanks."

A silence hung in the air as they walked around the immense greenery that was the school's property. Wakaouji seemed at peace with the situation, but the teenager was antsy with the silence. A topic of conversation sprung to mind when she remembered the rumors surrounding him. "Oh! Wakaouji-sensei, I just remembered something I wanted to talk to you about. There have been some rumors about you going around and-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes... the rumors are true." Sadness glazed his eyes and he looked down at her with a pout.

What a strange reaction, typical of the non-typical teacher. "Uh, Waka-sensei?"

"I really do enjoy the taste of cat food. Some of the cats are stubborn, and won't eat what I offer them unless they see me eating it first. I tried it, and it's delicious. You don't think poorly of sensei, do you?"

"Umm... no, not at all." What were the rumors again? That he had an IQ of at least 200?

"Good. I like trying out different brands for them. It was unanimous that they preferred wet cat food over dry, and I never realized how similar the fish flavor was to canned tuna. Perhaps I should buy the cat food tuna over the normal cans. After all, it also has liver in it, and that can be-"

"Uck! Waka-sensei, just buy human food for yourself!"

"You mean... sensei shouldn't buy cat food for himself?" When he pouted, he hardly looked like an adult, never mind having a position of a teacher. She felt like she was scolding a child.

"Cat food is for cats. I guess it's okay to have a little if you need to entice them to eat, but that's it."

"Then, sensei shouldn't be eating the treats for snacks?"

"Y-You're doing that too?"

He nodded, a guilty look on his face. At that moment, she couldn't imagine the rumors holding any ground. They were already hard to imagine, given how naturally scatterbrained he was; this takes the cake. "Oh, Wakaouji-sensei..."

"You're not laughing."

Confusion was apparent in her voice. "Eh...? Was it a joke?"

"No, it wasn't a joke." He stated somewhat seriously, but then went back to his typical flaky tone. "When I talk about it, I usually get laughter. Why aren't you laughing?"

"I guess... I feel bad that you don't know not to eat cat food."

"From now on I won't. Thanks for advising sensei!" He patted her gently on the head. "Yes, yes, you're a very good student."

She wasn't sure what she was being praised about, and the closeness was frazzling her attempts to figure it out. Instead, she wondered if Wakaouji pet his cats with the same soft affection. His blue eyes seemed to reveal a trickle of amusement in them, which irritated her. "What is it?"

"Oh, sensei just thought of another way to warm you up." He took off running down the grassy slope before them. With his attire of a dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes, dress everything, it seemed like a foolish activity. His speed was superb despite the possible hindrance of clothing, similar to an energetic child in their Sunday-best. He yelled back to her. "Let's run a few laps. It will warm you up."

"Ah, Waka-sensei!" He already had a good head start on her. Not wanting to lag further behind, she sprinted with all of her might.

He didn't bother to hide a laugh, happy that she was participating. "Keep it up!"

Already feeling fatigued, she tried to negotiate. "Can't you go easy on me instead?"

"Bzzt. If you have the energy to talk, you have the energy to run."

"Ugh, I'm not even in the track and field club! Waka-senseeei!"

After all was said and done she had to admit - running with her teacher did warm her up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eh heh, I made a mistake. I said the next chapter was going to be the theme Break Away, but it looks like this is getting published first. You see, I had Break Away partway done when my laptop didn't want to work. In the mean time, I moved onto this theme. Worked out better anyway since I had an idea for Innocence that was easier to write. Maybe I should consider doing the themes in any order, rather than their default numbered order.

Wakaouji was surprisingly easy for me to write despite his unique personality. Maybe his uniqueness makes it easier? Who knows~ All I know is that he's fun to write.

Pearchoco: Thank you! I hope it continues to be enjoyable, and that the series gets even more love!


End file.
